You Don't Know Me [Sequel to The Way You Look]
by Shinigamis Little Silencer
Summary: Do Relena and Heero really love each other? And what does Duo have to do with it? If you've read 'The Way You Look' and were looking for a sequel, this is it :)


If you wanna be happy for the rest of you life

Author: Shinigamis Little Silencer (shingiamis_little_silencer@hotmail.com)   
Title: You Don't Know Me (Sequel to The Way You Look)  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: You'll find out  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jann Arden's 'You Don't Know Me'  
'thoughts', _lyrics_  
  
You Don't Know Me  
  
Relena collapsed against the door, still feeling Heero's warm cheek against hers, still hearing the softly whispered words of love. But were they true? Relena turned, her brow furrowed and stared hard at the door…through the door. And she thought. 'I was different tonight. I'm never like that, especially around Heero.' She blinked. 'He doesn't know me…  
  
_You give your hand to me  
And then you say hello  
And I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me_  
  
…But do I really know him either?' Relena shivered, and turned towards her room. The stairs seemed awfully long, and she was grateful to slip her dress off, letting it pool softly on the floor and climb into a cool bed. Her feet were tired and sore, her back ached, and her eyes were so blurry she could barely make it to bed.  
  
But for all of her weariness, Relena could not fall asleep. She rolled over and stared up at her smooth white ceiling, thinking about Heero. She'd been after him for ever. Had she really grown up tonight? She sighed. She didn't really think so. Self control on one date with that charming boy was all that she could handle.   
  
How was she expected to be reserved and shy around him when all she wanted to do was latch on to his arm and never let him go? She rolled over and stared at the moon for a long time before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
_No you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
Who longs to kiss your lips  
Longs to hold you tight… _  
  
Heero shut the door behind him softly. He was perplexed. For quite some time now, he had felt a longing to be around Duo, and he hadn't even considered Relena an option for anything but public apperances and the like. But he had told her he loved her. He hadn't really meant that he loved Relena, he had admitted that he loved the Relena she was being tonight.   
  
Those were two very different people, and Heero had a pretty good idea that he wouldn't be seeing her around much. He sighed deeply. That feeling was beginning to fade anyway.   
  
Shedding his white dinner jacket, Heero plodded into his bedroom. Well, _their_ bedroom. As quietly as he could, Heero got undressed and slipped in between the sheets.  
  
Sighing happily, grateful he had not roused Duo, Heero drifted off to a shallow sleep.  
  
But he had been wrong. Duo had been waiting up for him. As soon as he was sure Heero was asleep, Duo crept out of bed and walked over to Heero. Duo stood there a long moment, watching the rise and fall of the naked chest, trailing his eyes down to the edge of the coverlet.   
  
Sighing, Duo sat down on the floor and leaned against the side of Heero's bed. Duo had always come over here and listened to Heero's breathing when he couldn't sleep nights. He reasoned that hearing Heero's smooth breathing put him in a sleeping mood. It had become sort of a habit, he supposed.   
  
A smile crept across his face as he fiddled with the end of his braid. 'I'm addicted to Heero. Ha!' Duo's smile faded and he dropped his braid. Placing his head in his hands, Duo blinked. Heero would never know what he meant to Duo. He was too happy, Duo couldn't hurt him like that.  
  
_Oh I am just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
Cause you don't know me_  
  
Duo had had the chance to tell Heero umpteen times how he felt about him. He picked absently at the shag carpet while watching the moon through the glass door. He'd always been too chicken to admit his feelings. He had felt that there was something between them. At first he just thought it was a physical attraction…but he had really begun to fall, and in a bad way.   
  
He had never been in love before, but he was fairly certain this was it. This feeling was unlike anything he had experienced. Even the exhilaration and adrenaline he felt in battle paled in comparison to this feeling. It hurt. Badly…this not being able to have the one he loved. Duo sighed again and wadded up a piece of carpet in his fingers.   
  
_I never knew the art of making love  
Though my heart aches with love for you_  
  
Duo had been aloof around Heero for the last few weeks, ever since Relena had called and invited Heero to take her to the dance. Heero had actually seemed like he wanted to go. That day he had decided he was going to tell Heero how he felt. And that day it died in his throat moments before it slipped between his eager lips. Damn, he was a fool.  
  
_Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by  
The chance that you might love me too_  
  
A quiet sob broke from Duo's throat. He got up to walk back to his bed. A hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. Duo didn't flinch. He had actually been expecting to get caught since the first night of his little vigil.   
  
Silently he turned, red rimmed eyes masterfully hidden in the shadow of his bangs.   
  
"Duo, how long were you going to continue to sit there before you gave up?" There was more to this than there seemed, the evidence was clear in Heero's eyes. "What do you mean?" Heero caught the muffled tone to the voice and immediately knew Duo had been crying because he cleared his throat and sighed.   
  
"I meant," Heero began, releasing Duo's arm and sitting up in bed, "how long did you think you could sit there without my noticing? I've seen you there every night for three weeks." Duo blushed heavily. "Why didn't you say something? Kick me or yell at me to get back to my own bed or something?" Duo asked gruffly, turning to walk back to his bed.  
  
"Because," Heero gulped "because…well, you weren't the _only_ one awake watching someone." It was Heero's turn to blush. Duo stopped dead in his tracks, a warm, slightly electrical feeling pulsing through his now totally awake body.  
  
"You mean I've been sitting there every night for three weeks, just…_ sitting_ there because I thought you were asleep and didn't care." Duo sat down on the bed and faced Heero.   
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. I think we should get this out in the open for once and for all, though. How do you really feel about me?"  
  
Duo's mouth suddenly went dry and he broke into a cold sweat. How could he tell Heero how he felt? How could he say that those cold blue eyes revealed a world of light, of which only he knew? How could he simply state that the heavens revolved around the heart and soul he knew must be hiding in that body somewhere?   
  
Heero was looking at him strangely. He'd just been sitting there, saying nothing. Finally, he blushed and stammered, "I … uh, well, you…I…" Duo sighed and bit his bottom lip, then reached out and grasped Heero's warm hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it lovingly. Heero's eyes sparkled a bit and for a moment, Duo was sure he was going to be shot or, at the very least, maimed.  
  
But then the most wonderful thing happened.  
  
Heero leaned forward and kissed Duo tenderly, his hands wrapped around the lithe boy, drawing him closer. Duo let out a surprised little sound, but relaxed and curled his fingers into Heero's hair. They stayed that way for a long time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning found Duo and Heero in a loose hug, tangled and peacefully asleep above the sheets. Heero woke first, and his heart sank. He would have to tell Relena his true intentions because now he knew that he really did care more for Duo than he had been letting on. They had spent the rest of the night talking about their feelings. It hadn't been an easy thing at first, but gradually everything was said. Heero was elated.   
  
He smiled as he absently toyed with Duo's bangs, tracing the shape of his face with his eyes.  
  
"Stop staring at me, Heero." Said a voice slightly muffled with sleep. The corners of Duo's mouth turned up in an obstinate little grin and his eyes opened. Ah what a lovely thing it was to have the man you loved beside you in the morning, instead of across the room.  
  
Heero smiled, then sighed. "Duo, I have to go over to Relena's house later." Duo blinked and his smile wavered a little. Heero kissed him on the forehead. "I have to go tell her I don't love her." Duo placed a feather-light kiss on Heero's neck, then gently manipulated the flesh beneath his lips with an eager tongue. Heero bit his tongue and shut his eyes. Duo released him, and blew a jet of cool air over Heero's wet flesh, making him shiver. Duo smiled at the sight of goosebumps all over the right side of Heero's body.   
  
Jumping up, he got dressed and headed down stairs for some breakfast, leaving a startled Heero behind in bed.   
  
After a moment, Heero sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was about to stand up when the phone rang. It only rang once, and Heero decided they had hung up. He got up and was in the middle of putting his shirt on when Duo called up "Hey Heero, phone for you. You'll never guess who it is." Heero hopped into a pair of dark blue jeans and hurried downstairs. The receiver was lying on the banister post at the end of the stairs. He picked it up tentatively.  
  
"Hello?" he asked. Immediately Relena's voice started in and it was all Heero could do to make out sentence fragments. "Be here by nooon, okay?" Heero nodded and, suddenly aware she couldn't hear his head rattle, he said "I'll be there." She hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At eleven thirty, Duo and Heero set out for Relena's house. It was a quiet walk. Duo picked up little rocks and tossed them at various objects along the street. Heero smiled "You know, one of these times you're going to peg a person or a cat. I don't know which would be more upset with you for it, either." Duo laughed "Yeah, you're right." He set the rocks down on the ground and stuffed his hands in his pockets.   
  
Heero stopped under the darkened lamp and sighed. Today was bright, unlike the night had been. The lamp had cut through the darkness and cast a circle of purity…except when Heero stood under it, the light flowed around him and not through him.   
  
He mulled this over as Duo stopped and asked what was wrong. Heero shook his head and smiled at Duo.   
  
And unnlike that street lamp, Duo's light flooded over him and through him. It was a wonderful feeling. Heero caught up with Duo and slipped an arm through Duo's. The street looked somehow friendlier now.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena's house loomed ahead of them and Heero knocked loudly. Almost immediately, the door was opened and Relena stood there. Sure enough, Heero saw, she was the same old Relena. Well, at least she looked the same. And she had certianly sounded the same on the phone.  
  
All at once, Relena hugged Heero close. "Good morning, Heero." Heero stiffened and Duo cleared his throat loudly. Taking notice of Duo, Relena backed off. "Relena, we need to talk." And he could see it in her eyes. She had been thinking it too. She nodded and stood there.   
  
Calmly, Heero told her that he didn't feel a thing for her other than the oddest pang of friendship. She looked as if she had been expecting it, except for the fact that her left eye twitched a bit. After almost thirty seconds of silence, Relena turned and walked back into the house, shutting the door behind her.   
  
Duo sighed, took Heero's hand and the two of them walked down the brick steps and back out onto the street. Relena watched from a side window as the two disappeared down the street.   
  
_You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
Oh you will never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well you don't know me_


End file.
